


Together Soon

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: Shen Zed week 2018 [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Master/Servant, Rebellion, Secrets, Shen is secretly the nicest person ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen is the member of the rich elite in Ionia, Zed is a loyal servant. Shen wants to know why a man capable of leading a rebellion would be loyal to him.





	Together Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a really hard time coming up with an idea for this, so I really hope you all enjoy it!  
> Shen Zed week day 5 - Servant/Master

Zed was quiet standing next to his master, the soft hum of of the surrounding party seeming to fade with along with slight breeze that came in through the balcony doors to the ballroom. Shen, his master, was quiet as well, his blue eyes scanning the crowd of people as if he was searching for someone in specific, when in reality Zed knew he was just keeping and eye out to avoid anyone that may coming to him to speak with him.

It had been years since Zed had been taken into this position as the servant to one of the most powerful men in all of Ionia, and truly as much as he despised the man he also adored him.

Currently Zed was was slightly underdressed for the event, his clothes having been provided for him by Shen, who had underdressed himself, seeing no need to keep his appearance up. He had become significantly more relaxed since Zed had begun to travel everywhere with him, the man was a faithful servant even if he used to be the only man who could have rivaled him in power.

“Zed,” Shen spoke softly as he continued to scan the crowd for any who might interrupt him,”Upstairs,” he glanced around quickly to make sure no one was paying them any mind,”I need you to make your way upstairs and find the rebellion plans, the entirety of their leadership is here.”

“Yes sir, I can do that,” Zed responded with a slight nod, it was out of character for him to act so submissive, but had anyone else tried to take control of him in such a way he would have slit their throats.

Zed was gone with in seconds, leaving nothing but a shadow in his wake as he traveled quickly and quietly.

“That man will be the death of you, servant or not,” someone spoke softly next to Shen, lifting his eyes to meet Akali’s gaze.

“He knows better,” Shen responded simply a slight smirk on his lip.

“He killed the last five masters he served, I am surprised you are even at this party,” Akali retorted with a snort, she was wearing a simple but elegant black dress, that seemed to flow around her like shadows dancing,”he always has an agenda whether or not you think he does.”

“And how would you know what it is Akali, you are still merely my apprentice in this matter?” Shen asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because a convict is not meant to be a servant Master Shen, that is all,” Akali sighed in response, seeming to give up on the topic.

“I am not a convict, whore,” Zed growled as he returned, appearing from the shadows in his hands a large roll of papers.

“Zed that is no way to talk to Akali,” Shen sighed and looked at his servant.

“Sorry Master, I will remember to call her Master prostitute next time,” Zed responded with a smirk and held out the papers,”what you asked for.”

“Zed stop pestering my apprentice, and Akali, run off and socialize,” Shen waved her off and took the papers tucking them away in his suit jacket before anyone could ask what they were.

Akali left the two alone with a roll of her eyes, glaring at Zed for only a moment before disappearing into the crowd once more.

“So do you still plan on killing me Zed?” Shen asked as he went back to looking over the crowd,”I mean, my father is the one who rescued you off the streets.”

“And I killed him for assuming that I was weak because I was a servant,” Zed huffed in response, avoiding the question.

Shen sighed and turned to leave,”Come Zed, we have what we came for.”

\---

The home they returned was large and empty, considering Shen was one of the rich elite of Ionia it was because of his family that the streets were clear of delinquents by giving them all jobs, though if Shen had had his way they would have been treated like citizens instead of animals they had to pay.

“Shen I was raised besides you and yet you still think I would kill you,” Zed spoke as they made their way up the large staircase to Shen’s room,”I’m insulted.”

“It is Master Shen to you Zed,” Shen corrected,”And to be fair when my father sent you away to another household I was not expecting you to make your way back with a line of murders.”

“It’s his fault for taking me away from you Shen,” Zed stated with a slight smirk,purposefully using the name without the title again, ”I get paid a measly wage and can barely afford to feed myself, they deserved to die for taking me away from the one true light in my life.”

Shen was going to correct him again before he heard the rest of the statement turning to look at him, letting out a deep breath,”Zed, we are in two entirely different social classes you know that is why he sent you away.”

“I heard Akali speaking of her knowledge of me, you should have known I did,” Zed sighed and met his gaze for the first time that night,”I am not just anyone's servant Shen, she is right about me having an ulterior motive.”

“I know,” Shen stated and pulled the plans he had had Zed fetch earlier and holding them out to him,”Do you need these back?”

Zed took the plans,”They’re fakes.”

“And there is more to your story that I want to know.”

“Leading the rebellion isn’t enough?” Zed asked,”I mean I’ve known you knew who I was ever since that night.”

“You play a nice servant, why would I jeopardize that?” Shen responded with his own question, his expression unmoving,”And that night, that’s what I want to know about.”

“You are lucky I didn’t just kill you,” Zed retorted.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I..” Zed froze, unsure of how to answer that.

“Could it be that you can’t?” Shen stated,”I mean, it would be beneficial to the rebellion to have another one of their opponents slain wouldn’t it?”

“Shen,” Zed snapped with a frown,”You are one of the few higher ups that treats the lower classes decently, we want you alive, we want you on our side.”

“I saw your plans Zed, the assassination charts, everything, and yet you still continued to treat me as your master, acting like my servant,” Shen sighed, the conversation was growing tiring to him,”Tell me why you wont kill me! There is more of a reason than that, I can see it in your eyes, why am I..” Shen paused for a second,”why am I your light? I didn’t think the Master of Shadows would need one.”

“It’s because I love you!” Zed yelled at him,”Are you that incredibly daft, I treat no one else with respect, I see no one else as my equal, but you… if you joined our cause to end this rift between our class, we could end this, all of it.”

“Is that why my father sent you away when you were younger?” Shen asked,”Is because he knew you had feelings for me.”

“Yes,” Zed mumbled running a hand through his hair as he averted the gaze,”I came back though, I was miserable anywhere but at your side, even after I managed to get a network started for the rebellion.”

“I always thought it was because I had feelings for you,” Shen admitted softly, gently placing a hand on Zed’s chin to lift it up so he could look into his eyes,”I have been working in secret to find a way to have you to myself.”

“Shen, I am a servant, I am a lower class citizen, I might as well be a slave that serves a master, the only way we could be together without complications is if the rebellions succeeds, even you know that,” Zed responded with a sigh.

“Then I will help anyway I can from my position, and when it’s just me and you then we will no longer be servant and master, we will be friends, and more,” Shen stated, letting his hand fall to his side.

Zed’s eyes seemed to light up at that,”I would shake your hand to confirm the deal, but I feel,” He leaned forward and gently kissed him,”I feel like that is a much more fitting.”

“Then it’s a deal,” Shen agreed with a small smile,”a dangerous deal, but one that I would give my life for.”

“I am glad you finally see the fault in your fathers ‘balanced’ world,” Zed said with a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips,”Because in no way is this right.”

“I am glad that my feelings are shared,” Shen responded with a soft smile,”It makes my life easier.”

“You are to much of a gentle soul for this world, maybe in another world we could have been together from the beginning.”

“Lucky me in that other world, they get to openly love you.”

“Soon you will be able to here to Shen, soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad, I may have also wrote it at three in the morning.


End file.
